


TV or Not TV

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel buys the family their first television set.





	TV or Not TV

**Author's Note:**

> One-word tumblr prompt: television

Peggy walked in the front door and immediately knew something was different. The furniture had been rearranged, the couch now facing a different wall. Her eyes followed the line from the couch to the wall and saw the reason why: a large mahogany rectangular box roughly three feet high sat where one of their chairs had been. Doors covered the front of the box, thick gold handles sitting on each door.

“What in the bloody blue blazes is that?”

A bit of pride came through Daniel’s smile. “It’s a television set. An early Christmas present for the family.”

He opened both doors to reveal a frosted glass circle that reminded her of a large, blank alarm clock face. It had two knobs beneath the glass, and mesh rectangles beneath that.

“A television set.” She ran her hand over the glass, then bent down to play with one of the knobs. “And we need this because… why?”

“We don’t _need_ it,” he replied. “I thought the kids would like it.”

“Michael isn’t even four. If he wants to see pictures, he can look at his books. And Beth just turned two.”

“It’s 1952, Peggy. We’re behind the times.”

“I don’t care about being behind or ahead of the times, and television is a fad.”

“It’s not a fad. The Jarvises have one, and you know Mikey hasn’t stopped talking about it since he first saw it.”

Peggy had to concede that point. After that first time, Michael went on and on about some silly puppet named Howdy something, and Silver, the Lone Ranger’s horse. Daniel went out and bought all of the Lone Ranger books he could find. They were Michael’s favorites. 

And now, every time their son went to the Jarvises -- which was where he and Beth were now, a sleepover with ‘Unca Eddie and Auntie Ana’ -- he wanted to watch the big black-and-white picture box. He probably was watching it right now. 

“Let’s try it out,” Daniel said. “I think I set it up right.”

She shrugged, still not sure what the point was to watching a box, but it seemed to make her husband happy. He played with the knobs and after a moment of wavy lines squiggling across the screen, a black and white image of a heart with the words ‘I Love Lucy’ appeared. The tinny sounds of an upbeat orchestral production played as the words changed to show who was starring in the show.

“I’ve heard of this one,” he said, settling on the couch and patting the cushion next to him. “Jarvis said it’s ‘delightful’.”

Her lips twitched into a smile as she sat on the couch, Daniel’s arm slipping around her shoulder. That sounded like Mr. Jarvis, though she was shocked to hear he had bought into this television idea. He tended to scoff at trends.

As they watched the show, Peggy found herself chuckling at the antics of the woman on the screen. She’d heard of Lucille Ball but hadn’t seen any of her movies. She was quite funny. And spending time with Daniel, not having to talk about work or keep up after the children, was a nice change of pace.

Though she’d never admit it to her husband, Peggy thought this fad might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'I Love Lucy' episode I was thinking was the one where Lucy finds out she’s pregnant and devises a sneaky way to tell Ricky. It first aired December 8, 1952.
> 
> And here’s the television set, in all its behemoth glory: <http://www.tvhistory.tv/1951-Zenith-H2437R-IRVING-16in.JPG>


End file.
